Navidades a lo Prewett
by Courtney Briganti
Summary: Cierta navidad en hogwarts, mas concretamente, en la sala común de griffyndor dos gemelos estaban muy aburridos, para ser mas concretos Gideon y Fabian Prewett estaban aburridos.que haran para solucionarlo?. reto navideño propuesto por Little pandora


**Disclaimer: **_todo lo que conoceis de aquí es de Jk rowling, lo mío es solo la imaginación _

_Este one shot es la respuesta al reto navideño hecho por Little pandora del foro Dramione los polos se atraen._

_Mi historia es de los hermanos mayores de Molly Weasley, los gemelos Gideon y Fabian que murieron en la primera guerra. Es la primera vez que escribo sobre unos personajes tan…peculiares así que probablemente no les agrade el resultado, pero me entretuve escribiendolo_

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Navidades a lo Prewett**

Cierta navidad en hogwarts, mas concretamente, en la sala común de griffyndor dos gemelos estaban muy aburridos, para ser mas concretos Gideon y Fabian Prewett estaban aburridos

-Gideon- llamo Fabian a su gemelo, ambos pelirrojos, con pecas y ojos azules

-que?- contesto su gemelo levantando la vista de una revista de quidditch

-me aburro!!!- exclamó Fabian, Gideon puso los ojos en blanco y volvió a su revista, ignorando por completo a su hermano

5 minutos mas tarde

-Gideon- llamo de nuevo Fabian

-Que?- contesto Gideon irritado, levantando la vista de su revista

-Me aburro!!!- exclamó de nuevo Fabian, entonces su hermano frunció el ceño y volvió a leer su revista

5 minutos mas tarde

-Gideon!!!-exclamó Fabian

-Rayos!!!- grito Gideon tirando su revista al suelo enojado- QUE QUIERES!!!???

-tengo una idea!!!- dijo Fabian, y una sonrisa traviesa se dibujo en su cara, sonrisa que años mas tarde heredarían sus sobrinos Fred y George, tal vez fue esa sonrisa la que puso en marcha a Gideon

-De que se trata??- pregunto Gideon mientras en su cara se dibujaba la misma sonrisa que la de su hermano

- que te parece si vamos a..Probar nuestro invento "espíritu navideño"- dijo Fabian sacándose del bolsillo de su túnica un guardapelo dorado con una P en el centro

-pero…con quien??- inquirió Gideon

- Con el primer que nos topemos que nos caiga mal hermanito- dijo Fabian como si fuera lo mas obvio del mundo- a ser posible algún Slytherin

No hizo falta que lo dijera dos veces pues Gideon se levanto de su sillón, y él y Fabian salieron por el hueco del retrato de la señora Gorda.

Anduvieron por el pasillo del séptimo piso, entonces se toparon con el conserje Sturbbins, un hombre flaco medio calvo y pálido de piel

-Fabian!!- llamo Gideon, escondiéndose en la esquina del pasillo y señalo al conserje- este caerá fijo!! Además le debemos una después de hacernos lavar los trofeos a mano. Fabian al acordarse hizo una mueca

-Pero..esta broma es solo para ese estúpido Slytherin!!- dijo Fabian- aunque que te parece…

-ya lo tengo- interrumpió Gideon, y sacó de su bolsillo una cerveza de mantequilla poniéndolo en la palma de su mano, entonces saco su varita y con un hechizo hizo que la cerveza volara y cayera justo delante de Stubbins

El conserje que tenía una secreta obsesión por esta bebida la cogió y mirando a ambos lados del pasillo para asegurar que estaba solo, abrió la botellita, entonces sonó un PLOFS y el conserje quedó rodeado por un vapor negro, que cuando se disipó los gemelos comprobaron con satisfacción que el conserje llevaba un tutú rosa y una camisa a juego con tirantes.

-PREWEETT!!!- grito el conserje, caminando de puntitas en sus zapatitos hacía donde estaba los gemelos, pues al ver en esa situación a Stubbins se rieron a carcajada limpia y los había escuchado.

Fabian y Gideon corrieron, y llegaron al segundo piso, fue allí donde se escondieron detrás de una estatua porque vieron a un chico de Ravenclaw

-Ese es el imbécil que se metió con nuestra hermanita Molly!!- exclamo Fabian

-Se va a enterar voy a…- empezó Gideon, pero Fabian saco de su bolsillo un caramelo de fresa y miró significativamente a su hermano, entonces Fabian hizo un movimiento con su varita y el caramelo aterrizo delante del Ravenclaw

-Vaya vaya- dijo Dan Davies mirando el caramelo y recogiendolo- fresa…mi favorito

Y sin pensarlo se lo metio a la boca, entonces paso por allí Molly Prewett, pelirroja como sus hermanos, con ojos café y una radiante sonrisa. Dan Davies siempre la había odiado y siempre que se la cruzaba la insultaba, pero ese día fue distinto

-Eh Prewett – llamó Davies y la pequeña Molly agachó su mirada, entonces la voz de Davies cambio y se volvió aguda y empezó a cantar sin control – feliz navidad! Feliz navidad! Feliz navidad prospero año y felicidad

Si Molly Prewett se rió ese día no fue nada comparado con sus hermanos, que desde detrás de la estatua se aguantaban la tripa, de ver a Davies en esa situación y la cara que había puesto su hermana al escucharlo

-Feliz navidad a ti también Davies- dijo Fabian saliendo de la estatua con su hermano, entonces Davies empezó a perseguirlos y los gemelos empezaron a correr dejando a su hermana pequeña ahí riéndose.

Cuando se deshicieron de Davies, llegaron al Gran Hall, y allí encontraron al su odiado Slytherin, ambos se escondieron cerca para que él no los viera, Fabian saco el guardapelo, y ya iba a hacerlo aterrizar delante del Slytherin cuando su hermano le llamo la atención

-Fabian, si ve una P en el guardapelo sabrá que hemos sido nosotros!!- exclamó Gideon

-Eso tiene fácil arreglo Gideon- dijo Fabian y moviendo su varita la P se trasformó en una S, entonces hizo volar el guardapelo que cayó delante del mismísimo Tom Riddle, que se agachó a recogerlo

-vaya, un guardapelo..-murmuraba para si observando el guardapelo sin darse cuenta que se había parado frente a las grandes puertas del Gran comedor- pero este no es el de Slytherin, no tiene ninguna esmeralda y el suyo si, alo mejor es…algo que le perteneció porque el acabado de esta S…

Entonces sin pensarlo abrió el guardapelo y sonó un estruendoso PLOF!! Que hizo que todo el Gran comedor mirara hacía allí. El humo negro envolvió a Tom Riddle y cuando despareció, el perfecto y favorito de los profesores Tom Riddle estaba disfrazado de papa Noel, con una gran barba blanca que nada tenía que envidiar a la futura barba de Dumbledore, entonces iba a gritar maldiciendo y de su garganta solo salían las palabras

-jo jo jo feliiiz navidad!!- todo el Gran Comedor lo miraba y se reía, mientras Tom se había quedado ahí pasmado repitiendo esa maldita frase.

Entonces un joven Dumbledore salió y mira a Riddle

-Señor Riddle yo también le deseo feliz navidad pero este numerito le ha costado un castigo y veinte puntos menos para su casa.

Entonces Riddle reaccionó y subió corriendo las escaleras en dirección a la enfermería mientras los gemelos Prewett se habían mezclado entre los curiosos que habían salido del comedor para no parecer sospechosos, aunque no pudieron evitar un escalofrío cuando Albus Dumbledore su profesor de Transformaciones los miró a los ojos, aunque luego les guiñara un ojo…

**Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

_En fin aquí esta mi pequeña locurita jeje_

_No se si les gustara, pero de mientras lo escribia_

_Me e llegado a encariñar con estos gemelos_

_Bueno si les ha gustado o les a parecido una basura haganmelo saber _

_Ahí tienen un botoncito para decirmelo_

_Lav-Lav _


End file.
